Anything & Everything
by Another Artist
Summary: The sad truth was she would've settled for you had you been an ugly, old man. And you? You would've given her the world had she asked. OneShot.


**Anything & Everything**

* * *

><p>The sad truth was she would've settled for you had you been an ugly, old man. And you? You would've given her the world had she asked. OneShot.<p>

* * *

><p>He should have seen this coming. After all, weren't they all the same? Gold diggers with a pretty face. There was no variety to be found.<p>

( _love_ **must be** disgustingly blinding, eh? )

: : - : :

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the girl who just ran into him apologized. When Vikram stood up, he realized she was just another jogger – a very pretty one, though.

With a grunt, he was about to leave when the woman stopped him. "If you won't accept my apology, won't you at least let me treat you to a coffee later? I know somewhere with killer cappuccinos." He turned around to meet her pleading eyes, and, without knowing it, succumbed to them.

"Where and when?" he asked, his voice restrained.

Squealing excitedly, she hurriedly gave him her number and the address.

: : - : :

What was it that he had thought? "She was the nicest person in the world, what wrong could she do him." That had to had been one of Vikram's stupidest thoughts.

( _a heart of gold_ **only wants** more gold )

: : - : :

At first, he found it hard to believe that she was a preschool teacher. She seemed too pretty to have such a job, but she seemed to really enjoy kids.

"I've always wanted kids myself," she admitted, flushing as she stared into her cup of coffee. "But I haven't found that special someone, you know?"

Vikram laughed, knowing the feeling. "Yeah, I know."

She looked up, startlingly meeting his eyes. He was surprised by the depth in her green eyes. "Really? I mean, I find it hard to believe such a handsome man like yourself wouldn't have a partner."

Smirking, he just responded, "You're one to speak. You're pretty good-looking, you know?"

She blushed and said, "Thanks. You know, you haven't told me your name yet?"

"Vikram. And yours?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Farah." Farah seemed like a sweet name for a sweet girl, he thought. They continued their conversation for the next couple of hours until the shop's workers said they were closing. For the first time in a long time, Vikram had actually lost track of the time. From then on, he deemed that girl his miracle.

: : - : :

She was all he saw. A dazzling smile, jade eyes, smooth hair – it was all intoxicating. But he had no idea the fumes were messing with his head, meshing reality with sick delusions.

( it's _hard to tell_ _if you're sick_ when **the medicine** is the reason for it)

: : - : :

"Who was that you were speaking to?" Vikram asked, eying the man who was just leaving, his muscles bulging as he gripped the door's knob to leave.

"Oh, him? No one, just a co-worker. Don't mind him," she said, brushing off the topic with ease. Putting on a bright smile, she asked, "So, how do you think of my new outfit? After all, you did help pay for it."

Instantly forgetting everything once he saw her, he smiled back and said, "It looks great. How about dinner at Charles? I know you love that place."

She linked her arm through his and said, "Sounds yummy, honey!"

: : - : :

Even when he discovered the truth, he couldn't do anything to hurt her. He loved her, even though he never meant to, and was ready to give her the world. But that was all she wanted – the world and its money. He was just a means of getting that.

( _the lies_ are **so pretty** that you wish you never uncovered the truth )

: : - : :

He wanted to surprise her at work with a picnic lunch, but was instead shocked himself when he heard that there was no Farah Parker working at the preschool. She had quit a couple of months back.

When he was leaving, he thought he heard the other teachers murmur among themselves, one of them saying, "Another boyfriend already? Isn't this her fifth one?" And the other whisper in agreement, adding on, "He's more handsome, though. I'm sure he's rich as well. You know Farah…"

Confused, he was on his way back to his condo when he saw her, lips locked with the man he saw earlier.

Vikram always considered himself a man to stand up for himself, but when he saw that scene, suddenly he turned into a spineless boy. He just wanted to punch a wall and scream at the top of his lungs, and cry because he didn't know what to do.

All he did was walk up to them and place the picnic basket at their feet. Turning around to walk away, he heard her gasp and scream his name to come back. But he didn't, and he just kept walking. Away from her, away from the man she was with, away from everything. If only he could leave his memories as easily.

He never admitted it, but part of him wished she had run after him. Part of him hoped that it wasn't her. Part of him was in the dark, lying to himself.

: : - : :

Sometimes he thinks it would be better if he never found out anything, if he never decided to surprise her. If he stayed ignorant and married her, at least he would be foolishly happy rather than realistically miserable.

( _ignorance _is the **only form you know **of bliss )

: : - : :

She didn't call him after that, or show up to their Friday dinner dates. In time, he reluctantly deleted her number. It took him time to discard everything that she was associated with, from pictures to other mementos.

He stopped dating after that. Sure, there were a few dinners here and there, but nothing serious. Eventually, his parents had to set up a marriage for him in fear that he'd never do so himself.

He married her, and though he didn't love her, at least he would never have to worry about her using his money, for she had her own. Eventually, he even realized they had things in common that they could talk about. He came to accept her and like her, although he could never call it love.

The one thing he liked the most about her had to be her dark eyes, so different from Farah's. It made sure he never, ever replaced Isabel's face with hers.

: : - : :

He never forgot her. Sometimes, memories would appear randomly, and he would have to try his hardest to push them to the back of his mind.

That must be why he's so against his own son marrying a girl with sparkling green eyes.

( _and to think_ **you would've given her** anything and everything )

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hmm. I haven't written anything for Vikram, despite the fact that I write for his children. Ah, boo me. This isn't very long, either. The format was somewhat troubling for me, at first. It was just going to be the line, then this ( stuff ), but then I realized that would be way too short.

To tell you the truth, I actually think Vikram and Isabel married out of some form of affection (though if it's love is questionable). They were never stated to not get along (there was barely any interaction between the two in the series). But I do think Isabel used him to get to the Cahills' serum. So… I guess Isabel used Vikram , too. Aw, Vikram… always being used, dear.

So this is unbetaed, unfortunately, so if you stumble across any mistakes, feel free to toss them this-a-way pretty please :) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
